Bleeding Hearts: The Tiger and the Dove: Book 1
by Ivypool 4ever
Summary: The Great Battle is over, the clans are at peace, and then tragedy strikes in ThunderClan. Bumblestripe is killed chasing off a fox leaving his mate, Dovewing, to deal with a secret that she wanted to tell him before he was killed. Dovewing shuts everyone out but a certain ShadowClan tom manages to push through her barriers. Dovewing falls for him, but will her secret destroy them?
1. Beloved One's Death

** Beloved One's Death: Dovewing's POV**

_No! He can't be dead! _I felt sick. Very sick. _Bumblestripe can't be dead! _I collapsed to the ground, bone tired and shocked, yet still conscious.

Bumblestripe's mother, Millie, can rushing out of the warrior's den when she heard that Bumblestripe had been killed by a fox from the returning dawn patrol. She screeched and ran over to where Toadstep and Lionblaze had layed his body down.

"No! He can't be dead! It's impossible!" Millie wailed the thoughts that had been racing through my head.

Jayfeather hurried over to me. "Come to my den," he ordered and helped me up. The last thing I remember was eating some herbs and then everything went black.

I awoke in time to sit vigil for Bumblestripe. After the vigil cats tried to comfort me, but I shut them out. I shut out everyone. Even my sister, Ivypool, who was like my shadow.

Even my mom, who I knew would be there for me.

Even Jayfeather and Lionblaze, who I been part of a prophecy with, who would try to understand.

Even Blossomfall, Bumblestripe's sister who missed him as much as I did.

Even Brightheart, who I knew would try to comfort me best she could.

Even Graystripe, Bumblestripe's father, who has suffered a series of tragedies.

They didn't understand. They didn't understand want it was like to have your mate ripped away from you (Well maybe Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe knew what it was like). They didn't know that there was something I still had to tell Bumblestripe.

Something that would've changed everything.

I was expecting kits, Bumblestripe's kits and he didn't even know.


	2. Luck

**Chapter 2: Luck - Tigerheart's POV**

As the me and the rest ShadowClan patrol slip through the ferns I spot familiar sleek,pretty gray pelt sitting in the clearing I feel a pang of sorrow. _Dovewing._ She didn't know how much I missed her ... and still loved her.

Blackstar leaped nimbly up onto the Great Oak and settled on a branch just below Mistystar. Bramblestar then stood up and began his report. "ThunderClan has some bad news," he began. "Bumblestripe was killed chasing a fox off our territory. He will be grieved for by his clanmates and missed greatly," He paused for a short moment, "The fox was driven to unclaimed territory beyond our territory," he paused, then glanced around the clearing. "But ThunderClan is still strong. We have two new warriors, Cherryblossom and Molenose."

The clearing erupted into choruses of, "Cherryblossom! Molenose!" I joined in because it's rude to not call out a new warrior's name.

Bramblestar, after awhile, flicked his tail for silence. "As well three new apprentices, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw," He looked at the other leaders. "That's all for ThunderClan."

The other leaders made their reports, Mistystar going last. "This Gathering is now adjourned," The sleek blue-gray she-cat announced. Cats started winding back to their own clanmates calling, "Until the next Gathering then."

I don't know what made me decide to do this, but I wound my way over to where Dovewing was standing. I guess was feeling bold, or just acting foolish, but the words that slipped out of my mouth supprised even me.

"Hey, Dovewing. I really miss you. Could we meet again at our old place tomorrow night?" The words were out. The damage done.

"No... Tigerheart, I've told you." She blinked and turned away.

"Please? Maybe it can work out."

She sighed in her cute, huffy way. "Fine. Tomorrow night."

As she glanced back at me, then started to walk away I saw a small smile tugging out the corner of her mouth.

"Tigerheart it's time to go!" My mother Tawnypelt called. I turned and walked back to my Clan, Dovewing's scent, a mix of jasmine and fresh morning dew, seemed to hover around me.


	3. I am SO Messed Up

**Chapter 4: So Much For Being The Best Warrior Ever**


	4. So Much For Being The Best Warrior Ever

**Chapter 4: So Much For Being The Best Warrior Ever Dovewing's POV**

Okay... I hate to admit it but last night I had the most fun since ... since ... well, since Bumblestripe.

The cost of that fun? Being a loyal ThunderClan warrior. So much for being the best warrior ever(which I swore when I'd be when was a kit)._What if Bumblestipe knew?_ I shudder. _Wait! He probably does know! Why does this stuff happen to me?! WHY?!_

"Are you alright?" A soft whisper tickles my ear fur. _Ivypool._

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've seemed all shaken up lately." My sister licked down a tuft fur that was sticking up on my shoulder. "An you were gone all last night. Are you sure you're alright? Bumblestipe's death must've really upset you."

"Oh, yeah well, I still miss him." My voice whispered in my head._ Yet you visit another tom, from another clan, and he hasn't even been dead a moon._ "I'm just trying focus on catching up on my warrior duties." _Is meeting with Tigerheart in the dead of night one of my warrior duties?_

"You know if you need to talk to some cat you always have me."

_I can't tell you half the things I've been feeling lately._ Just then Ivypool's apprentice, Dewpaw, came bounding up.

"Can we go hunting please? Can we?" The eager dappled gray apprentice's fur was all fluffed up with excitement. "Please?"

"Okay." Ivypool nodded her head. "But first tidy yourself up."

"Yay!" Dewpaw bounced up and down."Can Amberpaw come too? Can she?"

I remembered the days when me and Ivypool were like that. Only I don't think we were as hyper as the bouncy gray tom.

"That's up Poppyfrost." Ivypool calmed her apprentice down. "Why don't you go find her and Amberpaw and ask them?"

With that Dewpaw scrambled off to find his sister and her mentor.

"I got to go." Ivypool apolygized and padded off to try and gulp down a peice of fresh-kill before Dewpaw returned.

I flicked my tail and told it was alright, then walked out of camp to go sit by the lake.

As I settled myself on the pale gray pebbles thoughts of my disloyality surfaced in my head.

_Why do I feel this way about Tigerheart?_

_How long until he finds out that I'm expecting some other cats kits? I imagine they're due in a couple of moons._

_I don't want to hurt him, I mean I think I may love again now._

_I shouldn't even be thinking that...I mean I'm a loyal cat... or at least I used to be._

_How could I be so disloyal to my Clan?_

_Why'd I agree to meet him again tonight?_

_Can I continue lying to sister and the rest of ThunderClan like that?_


End file.
